num_nomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise
'''Num Noms '''is a toy line by MGA that started to appear in late 2015. The toy line is fairly simple, composed of little scented Nums or Noms that can be found in the shape of various foods or sweets. Color Coding Each series can be identified by its coloring theme on packaging motif: *Series 1 - Dark Pink *Series 2 - Gold *Series 3 (& Series 1 light-ups) - Teal and Purple Packs Starter Pack A pack of 3 Nums and 1 motorized Nom. Included are two accessories, including an utensil and a dish piece, such as a cone or a cup. Mystery Packs Little containers with a Nom and a Num inside. In series 1, the Nums include lip gloss, but starting in series 2, stamp or eraser Nums are also avalible. In Series 3, 2-flavored glosses are introduced, as is the feature to use them as pencil toppers. Released in 2016 is a spin-off series of light Num-Noms. Deluxe Pack Larger packs expanding on the starter pack themes. Comes with six nums, one of which is a mystery, and two Noms. Lunch Box Pack A series 3 exclusive set that includes varieties of Num-Noms in a special, collectable lunch box shaped container. Only available in Deluxe Pack sizes. Play Sets Go Go Cafe Based on Series 1, included are two special Num Noms: Nilla Go-Go and Orange Cream. Art Cart A crafting set for Series 2 including a cart toy which makes a ruler and stencil, and 2 exclusive Nums and 3 Noms that can be used as erasers, along with a pencil. Lip Gloss Truck A cosmetic craft set for Series 2. A truck is included along with lip gloss base with two flavorings, cherry and vanilla to flavor and colour the gloss, along with glitter "sprinkles." Also included are 3 Noms which are used as lip gloss containers and 1 scented Num. Freezie Pop Maker An edible Num-Nom project set with everything needed to make yummy freezie pops! Cosmetics Lip Glosses Small Noms included with the Mystery Packs. Num-Nom Lip Balm Released in 2017, these are sweet lip products that feature a variety of cute shapes and styles. Stationary Stamps Noms much like the lip gloss' included with Mystery Packs. They are available starting with Series 2. Erasers Starting with Series 2 they can be found in Mystery Packs or Special Sets. Other Surprise in a Jar Adorable scented plush Noms in a collectible Mason Jar. Adhesive Patches A series of scented patches based on Series 1 and 2 Nums. Fashion Tags Cute Num-Nom necklaces featuring a variety of nums and stickers. Apparel Clothing-based items for the series. LCD Watches A variety set of official Num-Nom watches. Accessories Random accessories that don't fit in other categories. Trading Cards Released April 2017, these are based on series 1 and 2 Nums. Light-Ups Released April 2017, these are based on series 1 and 2 Nums. Magnet Cards Released April 2017, a series of magnets based on series 1 & 2 Nums. Each pack includes 3 magnet cards and 1 scented sticker of mini poster. Gallery Mini NumNoms.png|Series 1 Mini-Packs NumNoms Set.png|The Go-Go Cafe (With Neo Trio Visible On The Donut Wheel). Mystery pack f16 3.jpg Mystery pack s16 3.jpg Cupcake starter pack s16 2.jpg Ice cream starter pack s1.jpg Jelly bean starter pack f16.jpg Ice cream SP2.jpg Fair food starter pack f16.jpg Diner food starter pack f16.jpg Pizza starter pack f16.jpg Freezie pop starter pack f16.jpg Brunch starter pack f16.jpg Ice cream starter pack s16.jpg Ice cream sundae sampler deluxe s16.jpg Cupcake party deluxe pack s16.jpg Deluxe Diner Food.jpg Deluxe Jelly Bean.jpg Deluxe Brunch.jpg surprise_in_a_jar_s17_3.jpg Adhesive.png|Mystery Adhesive Package IMG 0103.JPG Category:Merchandise